1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to place mats. More specifically, this invention relates to a composition-coated, non-slip, paper place mat, as described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,006.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It was known in the prior art to coat cellulose or paper sheets with different substances, so as to impart various desired characteristics, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 1,971,337 to H. B. Collins, granted Aug. 28, 1934, which relates to a coaster pad waterproofed by a layer of asphaltum or rubber cement.
The prior art, specifically U.S. Pat. No. 2,444,443 to C. F. Hesselroth, granted July 6, 1948, also discloses a wrapping tape or sheet which comprises a wax-coated web of fibers in combination with a non-porous hydrophobic organic film such as cellulose acetate.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,173,129 relates to a coated and impregnated paper which may be used for covering boxes and containers or for use as table covers and the like. This reference incorporates semi-drying oils, drying oils and resins in the presence of a selected percentage of water being based on the paper weight. Paint, lacquer, varnish and/or resin is also applied to the paper to further impart waterproof characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,607,348, granted Sept. 21, 1971, to Wary et al, discloses a cellulose fiber or tissue paper structure for use in a printing process which is coated twice on one side with hydrophobic and hydrophilic compositions. This reference discloses the use of waxes in combination with polymers and/or resins as a discontinuous coating over one side of the tissue paper whereby the porosity of the paper is not altered.
In addition, of course, is the well-known household commercial product "wax paper" which basically comprises a wax-impregnated cellulose sheet.
It was also commonly known in the prior art to manufacture place mats out of uncoated or non-impregnated paper. In addition, it was also commonly known to use urethane-foam-backed plastic films, whereby the foam provided cushioning and prevented slippage of said place mat when the surface upon which it rested moved, and whereby the plastic film provided the hydrophobic surface. Pertinent U.S. Design Patents showing place mat designs include Nos. D-261,067; D-261,066; D-240,962, and D-166,234.